Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction
by IllusedRedSorceress
Summary: What happens when Kagome goes off with Kouga? And what if Sesshomaru just happened to notice she's not with his little brother? Now put all that together with a rivalry between the wolf demon and fullblood dog demon. Lets see how Kagome fares with this
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters and I don't pretend to, though it would be lots of fun!**

**Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction**

_ A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru _

**Chapter 1 - Separation**

It was just another ordinary day for InuYasha and the gang, they were on their way to a village they had heard rumours about having a possessed priestess.

They had just begun to travel through a dense forest when InuYasha caught a familiar, yet unwelcome, scent on the wind.

Kagome suddenly exclaimed, "I can sense two jewel shards travelling towards us, really fast!"

All of a sudden the group spotted a tornado heading for them.

InuYasha snarled in dislike as Kouga stopped and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"I've missed you Kagome." Kouga whispered seductively into her ear. "And I think it's about time you come back to the den with me and take your place rightfully as my woman.

InuYasha, dumb but not quite as thick as he makes out, heard every word of this and began to argue with Kouga quite heatedly (as usual).

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango spoke to each other in whispers, "Do you think you'll go with him Kagome?" Sango asked in that well know worried tone of hers.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't be going to consent to being Kouga's mate, but I think I need some space from InuYasha." Kagome glanced over at the fighting pair making sure they weren't listening, "He's been driving me nuts lately, either going on long trips to try and find Kikyou or Trying to get us all killed by seeking out Sesshomaru. I can't decide which is worse."

Unbeknownst to the two young women, the monk and young Kitsune were listening in on their conversation.

"I don't think InuYasha would be too pleased with you decision Kagome." Miroku chimed in, scaring the shit out of them.

"Yeah Kagome, and I don't want you to leave, I'll miss you!" Young Shippo pleaded with those big sad anime eyes.

The fighting pair abruptly stopped and both looked at Kagome (The ending statement of the fight was from Kouga "Lets just let Kagome decide." And the follow up from InuYasha "Fine" pouts such a sook) expecting an answer as if she was meant to be listening the whole time.

"Well Kagome? Are going to go with that mangy wolf or stay with me?" Inuyasha asked the lovely Kagome, with an air of self-confidence that made even Miroku want to hurl.

Kagome answer sharp, short and sweet, "I'm going with Kouga!"

InuYasha fell on his ass in shock, even Kouga was lost for words.

But even without words Kouga motion for Kagome to get ready, and before InuYasha could argue they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters.**

**Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction**

_ A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru _

**Chapter 2 - Seduction**

After their long journey all the way back to Kouga's den, they arrive to find that it is completely empty.

Kagome asks where they all are but in reply Kouga gives her a very sinister and suggestive look that makes her very uneasy.

Kouga's thoughts: _Wow she's so damn hot right now, thank god there's no one here I can throw her down and rip her clothes off!_

As if sensing his thoughts Kagome tried to pull her skirt down as to not bare so much leg, meanwhile stepping back ever so slowly.

Kouga shook the thoughts from his mind, what was he thinking? He loved Kagome and he couldn't treat her like that…

He'd have to do it the old fashioned way.

"Say Kagome. After that long journey here you must want to clean yourself off. Why not bathe in the river?" Kouga suggested, with that horny glint still in his eye.

Kagome being all cute and naive nodded gratefully and allowed him to escort her down to the water. She even allowed him to guard her from a safe distance so he couldn't see her. Or so she thought.

Kouga peered over the rock he was sitting behind. He watched Kagome wash all the dirt from he body, from head to toe. He admired her perky, creamy white breasts as they glistened wet in the sunshine. He lusted of her curved waist and perfect ass.

He stopped looking, this wasn't helping the way he felt and all the thoughts from before had come back (with some extra slightly more explicit ones, too many to go into detail now).

Kouga decided to get some dinner and the fire started, so he walked off in search of food.

An hour or so later he came back with a 90-pound wild boar, to find that Kagome had started a fire and was very slowly drying her hair by it.

They ate well and after their meal became very tired, well Kagome anyway.

She started to drift off by the fire when Kouga lifted her up into his arms ad carried her to his bed/nest/thing he sleeps on and placed her down gently. He lay down beside her and started stroking her hair. Her eyes fluttered gently and she sighed in enjoyment, she looked up into Kouga's eyes and stared at him, and he stared back. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an age, until Kouga lent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Kagome's eyes closed and she kissed him back, but with passion and flipped him onto his back.

His hands ran down her back to her ass as their lips were locked in wild passion. Kagome dug her nails into his shoulders as her rubbed his hand between her legs, she moaned softly as her caressed every inch of her.

He began to undo her shirt buttons when she pulled away, she explained to him that she wasn't ready and that she didn't want to betray InuYasha.

She didn't understand why she was so loyal to the half-breed, he was always off after Kikyou or trying to endanger her life, so why did she keep coming back to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters.**

**Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction**

_A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru_

**Chapter 3 - Sesshomaru**

InuYasha's head jerked up as e caught the scent of Sesshomaru, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and prepared himself for battle.

Sango and Miroku, so used to this combat stance, weren't surprised to see the handsome, silver haired demon stroll out of the trees. They both knew to stay out of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's fights, so they gathered up Kirara and Shippo, and moved to higher ground to get out of the line of fire.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want this time?" InuYasha growled in his brother's direction.

Sesshomaru ignored the question and looked around, apparently more concerned with something else.

InuYasha's blood boiled, he hated when people ignored him, especially when he was going to fight them. "What, didn't you hear me?" InuYasha's face had stared to go red by this point, but Sesshomaru still ignored him and just stared around the clearing at the group that filled it. InuYasha's patience was wearing thin, when Sesshomaru finally turned to him with that cold expressionless look, "So your woman has finally left you little brother. It must have come as a shock to be rejected like that. So did she leave you for someone else or just go home?" A slight smirk flickered across his face as he directed this at the hanyou.

Obvious rage built up inside InuYasha but all he could say to defend himself was "She's just gone for a break, she'll be back in a couple of days. It's not like she's left me for Kouga."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "So she is with someone else. I pity you, brother. I doubt she will return to you, a hanyou that chases dead women." And with that he disappeared into the trees again.

The others came back to Inuysha, who was still fuming, and Sango remarked on how strange what Sesshomaru had said, "I mean its just he's never shown an interest in Kagome before. Is there something we should know?"

InuYasha grunted a negative but he couldn't shake the strange feeling he had. When he first scented Sesshomaru he could have sworn the smell was different.

He thought it over for an hour while the rest of the party ate lunch, when suddenly it occurred to him what was wrong with Sesshomaru's scent.

He smelled like he was on heat.

_But what would he want with Kagome? She's a human and he despises humans. What could it mean?????_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru moved faster than the wind, in the direction he smelled Kagome. For some strange reason he couldn't get her out of his thoughts for the last few days. He kept on having dreams about her naked, pearl, white skin pressed against him in a passionate embrace. All he knew was that he wanted to mate with her, and at the present moment, that was the only thing that mattered.

He had sent Jokken and Rin away to Jokken's old home to spend the time while Sesshomaru searched for Kagome. Sesshomaru had awoken a few nights earlier, in a cold sweat, to realise that he was on heat and needed to mate or kill someone. Kagome was the first one to come into his mind for mating and if he couldn't get her, killing InuYasha would work just fine.

He began to pick up traces of wolf scent mixed with Kagome's scent and he began to think about Kouga and whether or not he would challenge him for Kagome. Only one way to find out, he told himself calmly. And even if he does I can destroy him easily


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters.

Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction

_A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru_

Chapter 4 - Confusion

Kagome woke to find herself in a stone walled room, with stone flooring and beautifully coloured wall hangings. There was a small window looking out onto a fairly large lake, but its was too dark to see anything else other than the moon reflecting on the water's surface. Over the doorway hung a long, deep red, velvet cloth instead of a door and it was pushed aside as Kouga entered the room and climbed onto the end of the bed to stare at Kagome.

Kagome stared back, and after five minutes she finally asked "Kouga, where exactly are we?" she hugged the red silk sheets to her chest, realising how cold the chamber seemed. Kouga blinked back at her, all he could do was stare.

_This woman will be my mate some day_, he thought eagerly to himself and smiled, _and that mutt InuYasha can't do nothing about it!_

He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her softly on the lips, Kagome responded by pushing him onto the bed and rubbing herself against his groin lightly, just to tease him. Kouga moaned and began to caress her perky breasts, then he pulled her closer to himself and whispered a simple request, "Mate with me Kagome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop as he realised that all he could smell now was the overpowering odour of wolves. Irritation spiked as he could not find Kagome. He closed his eyes and tried to sense her spiritual energy. Left, right, 360... Over there! Her power output was low which he knew meant that she was asleep. He smiled to himself as he thought about her sleeping, as he often did at the end of his erotic dreams of her. As he thought about Kagome he began to feel an ache in his chest, this sensation was so strange to him that he stopped and concentrated on it.

_What is this? Am I over working my body? ... No, this is something else. But what?_

Eventually he decided to disregard it and thought about what he'd do to Kouga when he got there. The pain subsided after a short time and then he completely forgot about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young hanyou looked down from the tree branch he was sitting on to check on his sleeping comrades. All was well, but he was still confused about what his brother had said to him earlier that day. What did he mean by calling him a hanyou that chases dead women.

InuYasha being quite slow pondered this for hours until he fell from the branch because of the amount of concentrating he was doing. Amazingly he didn't wake anyone. Then as his head collided with the earth, he realised Sesshomaru was talking about Kikiyou. Kagome wouldn't leave me for that. I mean I love Kikiyou but Kagome comes first. Then again I always run to find Kikiyou when I catch her scent and leave the others behind. His inner turmoil grew to a point where he ended up yelling at himself to shut up and stop thinking. This woke up Kirara and Sango, which earned a irritated grunt from both of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked Kouga in the eyes and contemplated. He's a great guy and he wouldn't hurt me or cheat on me, especially not with a dead woman, and there's no point in going back to InuYasha, he'd probably just get me killed or run off to Kikiyou, leaving me to worry about him. But I'm scared this is my first time and I don't know what to do or expect.

"Kouga?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why do you want to mate with me?"

"Because I love you Kagome and I want to spend my life with you."

_Kouga: one InuYasha: zero_

"Ok, I'll mate with you. But I'm not ready yet ok? Can you wait a little longer?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters.**

**Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction**

_A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru_

**Chapter 5 - Conssumation**

Day 4 away from Inu

Kagome woke to find herself in Kouga's arms, she looked up and he was watching her. She turned around and kissed him, "Good morning."

"Good morning sweet Kagome."

They had decided that they would finally go out side and get some fresh air, they had spent the last two days inside staring at each other and sighing. Kagome was going to practise her archery because she hadn't been using her bow as often because InuYasha was only after Sesshomaru to fight anyway.

After about ten minutes she finally gave up and watched Kouga fish for lunch, laughing at him each time he fell into the water as he missed a fish. Eventually she came over and helped him and they ate well, there was even enough for dinner that night.

Kagome had finnally decided that it was time so when she wasn't helping Kouga she went and prepared the chamber they were staying in. She set up some candles and covered the window with some cloth to block any wind. After dinner she told Kouga to close his eyes and led him up stairs to the room. He could smell the candles burning and was confused why Kagome would want so many.

She stopped him in front of the bed and removed her clothes and told Kouga to open his eyes. He was a little shocked at first to see a naked woman in front of him but soon removed his armour and stood infront of her naked. Kagome was a little embarassed to be naked infront of Kouga and that Kouga was naked infront of her.

Kouga lifted Kagome off they floor and placed her on the bed gently, he then kissed her forehead and down her body to her belly button. He took his time gently carressing her body with his lips and hands making Kagome moan with every light touch.

Finally he entered her, very gently so it wouldn't hurt so much, then the animal took over. He thrust into her harder and faster. Kagome screamed as she climaxed... Once... Twice... Three times...

Kouga thrust deep and consistantsly for threee hours before he was finished. When he finnally climbed off Kagome he fell asleep content that Kagome was now his mate for life. Kagome soon followed suit, completely satisfied that her fist time was a good experience, long, but good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had pushed himself too hard and collapsed under a tree. He was at least half an hour away from Kagome but because of the strain on his body he couldn't move for the last few days.

_Damn why did this have to happen when I'm so close to my goal_.

A young boar trotted up to the edge of the lake, Sesshomaru had collapsed by, and began to drink. Sesshomaru being very hungry used his sword and made a meal for himself out of the boar. After satisfying his hunger he stared around the lake and spotted a small tower on the oposite side of the lake. He realised Kagome's scent was coming from that direction.

He then caught Kouga's scent which had the slight tang that his did, the smell that canine males get when on heat or mating. Then he found that Kagome had a similar scent.

Unrivaled fury built up in Sesshomaru and he pulled himself to his feet and began running to the tower, ignoring all the pain in his body.

He ran up the steps to the chamber and burst through the door. Amazingly he didn't wake the sleeping pair up. He saw Kagome lying asleep, naked and she looked much like how she did in his erotic fantasies. Sesshomaru pick up a long piece of red silk that was decorating the table and wrapped Kagome up in it and then lifted her off the bed and exited the room.

He began to run in the direction of his castle. Now that he had his prize he would take her home and claim her. He didn't care that another man had tainted her, he still wanted her and even more now, just to prove he could have anything he wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga woke to find Kagome gone and the smell of Sesshomaru hung in the air. Panic striken Kouga threw on his clothes and began to run in the direction he could smell Kagome, but only got half an hour before he lost the scent, Sesshomaru had flown the rest of the way to stop Kouga from following.

_Where are you Kagome? I hope you're safe. I'll try to find you..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters.**

**Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction**

_A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru_

**Chapter 6 - Control**

Still day 4 away from Inu

Amazingly Kagome awoke to find icy winds whipping her hair across her face. As she looked around she realized she was no longer in the tower room she had fallen asleep in. She saw that it was night all around, the blackness of just dark, when the sun has completely gone down(around 8 or 9 she assumed). She noticed a strong arm was wrapped around her, but not the soft tenderness that Kouga's had.

She was shocked when she finally realized that she was over 30 feet from the ground and traveling on naught but a cloud. She shivered in fear, worried she would fall, when she finally looked up to see the face of her captor.

Her eyes traveled over the familiar cold yet beautiful face of the silver haired demon, his golden eyes shining bright in the moonlight. From the expression on his face he had not realized that she was awake and he had quite a puzzled look across his brow.

_Why am I in the arms of Sesshomaru????? Where's Kouga???? Where are we??? _Panicked thoughts similar to this raced through her head.

She shifted in his grip, which brought his attention to her.

"So you have awakened." Sesshomaru growled at Kagome.

She did not answer, the tone in his voice compelled her to stay quiet and for another three hours they flew through the night in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga decided to find InuYasha, who was back at Kaede's village resting and recovering after a rather large battle he had the day before…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru landed in a clearing in the forest they were above after a few hours had past, he decided it was best to rest for a while and then move on when the sun rose.

Kagome was so quiet in his clutches that he might of thought she was asleep, if it wasn't for the fact that he could smell her anger and fear, a sweet scent so he didn't complain.

When he set Kagome down and let her go, she made a dash for it but Sesshomaru was much faster and caught her by the ankle.

Holding her upside down in front of his face he growled at her a deep rumbling growl and barely whispered "Don't try that again or you will become my next meal and not my next mate."

Scared by the harshness of his words Kagome stopped squirming and complied.

Only then did she realise that she was completely naked, except for the satin sheet wrapped around her (kind of like gift wrapping…….) she blushed deeply and when she was placed on the ground again she tried to cover her legs and almost bare breasts.

Sesshomaru set about making a fire and creating a meal, while Kagome sat obediently quiet and still.

He shot her dangerous looks from time to time just to make sure she would be a good girl and do as he wished.

They ate and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms so he could smell her while he slept, also to protect her and to make it absolutely clear that she was his property.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 5 away from Inu

Kagome once again awoke to being 30 feet or more in the air and icy windy slapping her hair in her face.

It was around noon and she had slept through the morning and most of the travel. They landed 10 minutes after she woke and she found herself staring straight up at a great castle, stonewalls and everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's NOTE!!!

Me (author Illused Red Sorceress or whatever I'm called):

Hey guys I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like ages, I kind of lost the writing thingy going for me.

I've also been thinking of different storylines…

Can I have some input please??

What do you guys think of a story about Kagome by Kagome about being a regular teenage girl(ie: periods and boy stuff) but with the whole futile era thing. Obviously directed at girls…

Ok so please input and I'm still very sorry about not updating. gets on hands and need and begs forgiveness


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters.**

**Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction**

_A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru_

**Chapter 7 – Thoughts of Inu**

Kagome was so amazed at the stone castle in front of her all she could do was gape at the great walls. Sesshomaru seeing this had an amused smirk on his face. "This will be your new home, until I find a better use for you other than my mate."

. _GRRRRRRRR he's such an arsehole!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"But before we do anything, I think we shall eat. And get you something to wear."

Kagome's face coloured as she realized once again that she was almost naked in the demon's arms.

He set her down so she could walk for herself, and briskly led the way to the front entrance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now with Inu...

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

InuYasha's outraged voice travelled all the way through his forest to Kaede's ears.

"That InuYasha be a fool to let his Kagome leave with another man." She told herself, shaking her head.

Kouga avoided Sango and Miroku's eyes as InuYasha chucked his usual tantrum whenever someone lost Kagome.

"I smelled that brother of yours all over the place when I woke up. What would he want with her?" He finally got out when Inu paused for breath.

-- "Hmmmm..." ------------ Inu Thinking

"I always thought Sesshomaru hated humans" Miroku broke in.

-- ------------ more Inu thinking

"Yes I thought that too. Maybe its because of Kagome's extraordinary miko powers." Sango replied.

"He had the scent of a male canine on heat too." - Kouga

"Yes InuYasha said something about that when he came after us looking for Kagome" - Sango

-- -------- still thinking

"InuYasha, does Sesshomaru have a house near here or something?" - Sango

?.? ------ Inu confused

"Yeah he's got a castle in the western plains."

Before I could write the full stop Kouga was off towards the western plains.

?.?.?.?.? -------- Everyone confused... "where'd he go??"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters.**  
**Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction**  
_A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru_  
**Chapter 8**

Kagome walked briskly down the marble floored hallway, kimono rustling as she walked.  
Sesshomaru had given her a beautiful kimono, it was a saffire blue that matched her eyes, embroidered with light pink sakura blossoms.  
She did not feel as safe here as he had assured her that sheíd be. Kagome thought of how Kouga would be comming to rescue her any day now. It had been three days since sheíd been kidnapped and there had been no sign of the young wolf demon.  
She open the door of her room and walked over to her bed and sat down. Kagomeís azure eyes turned to the window facing the open plains that Sesshomaru ruled over. Her gaze lingered on an old tree standing alone in the middle of the plain, it was charred from lightning strikes and was almost ready to colapse from all the wind and rain damage it had sustained over the years. After so long it was about to give in to the crule environment, it had all the abuse it could take.  
_Itís a bit like me and InuYasha. And now probably the same thing will happen to me while Iím with Sesshomaru. Iíll probably die or just turn into an empty shell if I stay here too long.  
_For the three days Kagome had spent in Sesshomaruís castle, she had been all but alone. He had left her by herself and hadnít bothered to take her to bed as he had said he would.  
Kagome let her head drop into her hands and she started to weep. She had lost all hope of being rescued, she thought that someone would have come for her by now.  
All of a sudden she sat up.  
_I canít give in, I wonít let him win! If no one comes then Iíll have to rescue myself.  
_She stood up and changed into some better escaping clothes. She packed a bag Sesshomaru had given her, just in case they went on trips. She put all the nice clothes she could fit into it and some of the food she had been saving to eat later into the bag.  
Her room was one floor above the ground so she checked that no one was around and using her bedsheets tied together, she climbed out her window and down to the ground. Thatís when she spotted Kouga hiding in a bush outside her window, he seemed to be looking out for people and he looked very battle worn. Kagome crawled up behind him quietly and whispered to him, ìKouga, what are you doing here?î.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author:  
Sorry chaps I have to leave it here for the time being. Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I havenÕt updated in ages kinda been busy with study and writerÕs block.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters.  
Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru Chapter 9 Kouga jumped out of his skin as KagomeÕs words found his ears. He turned around prone for attack, but stopped himself as he realised who it was.  
ÒWhatÕs happened to you Kouga? YouÕve been injured.Ó KagomeÕs voice shook with worry as she looked at her life-mateÕs injuries.  
ÒI fought my way here. It took me longer than I had expected, but thanks to the jewel shards it didnÕt take me as long as that Inu-mutt would have.Ó Bitterness clouded his words and it made Kagome draw away from him.  
Kouga reached out and took her into his arms, ÒI have missed you my sweet Kagome. He didnÕt harm you did he?Ó Kagome shook her head. She took KougaÕs hand and began to lead him toward the secret side gate that she had found the day before. It was grown over with ivy and creeper plants, so Kagome assumed that Sesshomaru either didnÕt know about it or just didnÕt use it anymore.  
She pushed the door open and guided Kouga through it. Once they were on the other side Kouga got Kagome on his back and began to run toward KaedeÕs village.  
-  
Sesshomaru returned from his daily hunting to find his servants running around in a panic.  
ÒWhat is the meaning of this?Ó He asked his head servant with a raised eyebrow.  
ÒThe cook has fallen and broken her neck sir and we have no one to replace her.Ó His servant replied bowing his head.  
Sesshomaru only nodded and headed off in the direction of KagomeÕs room.  
He had decided that tonight would be the night he took Kagome to bed and to celebrate it he wanted to have a good meal cooked, but considering that the cook just broke her neck he was going to see if Kagome was able to cook.  
He strolled down the hallway to KagomeÕs room. The red painted wooden door towered above him as he knocked on it. There was no reply so he simply opened the door. The first thing he noticed, other than her not being there, was the empty wardrobe which had housed 7 kimonos and 3 miko outfits. The next thing was the sheets tied together, hanging out the window.  
Anger boiled up inside Sesshomaru, his prize had escaped the night her was to claim her as his own.  
He walked briskly outside (Sesshomaru doesnÕt run unless in battle) and transformed into his giant dog form and began to bound in the direction of KagomeÕs scent.  
-  
Kouga arrived at KaedeÕs village that night after running all day. Kagome had fallen asleep on his back. Kouga found InuYasha in KaedeÕs hut and set Kagome down gently in-front of the fire.  
ÒWhat have you done to her, you mangy wolf?!?!Ó InuYasha stood up and faced Kouga snarling.  
Kouga didnÕt respond and instead collapsed in-front of the fire and began to breathe heavily.  
Sango and Shippo entered the hut with Kaede shortly behind them.  
ÒOh my Kouga is badly injured. He wonÕt make the night if we donÕt do something. Kaede do you have any healing herbs? Ands Shippo you find KagomeÕs first aid kit and then get me a bucket of hot water.Ó Sango, now in nurse overdrive, rushed around the hut tending to KougaÕs wounds.  
When she was finished she sat down and rested telling everyone the it was up to Kouga to pull through the night, this was answered by an irritated InuYasha ÒWhy did you even bother? IÕm going to finish him off tomorrow anyway for losing Kagome.Ó Evidently he was ignored, which only made him angrier... 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note!!!! Yay its been 5 months lol since i updated... Sorry for that all you readers, I love you for sticking with me... I hope you enjoy Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters. Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru Chapter 10 Sesshomaru had lost the scent of Kagome and the wolf demon for the fifth time that night and he was eething with rage. Then (quite intelegntly if i do say so myself) he decided to head to the villiage InuYasha called home. "Maybe my dear little brother will know where my woman is... If not it will be fun to watch him die by my blade." He leaped into the night, still in big dog form and howled at the moon... (or something to that extent) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kagome awoke to sunlight in her eyes and the smell of miso soup wafting over her. She had slept through the day and it was now noon (don't ask me where Sesshomaru is, he got lost or something) and the birds were singing their lungs out. "Damn birds. I wish they would just shut up, Kagome's trying to rest" Came a familiar voice next to Kagome's head. She shifted and realised that someone's arm was wrapped around her. Jumping up she heard a painful grunt come from Kouga. He was watching her while she slept, Kagome's face went bright red when she realised that so was Miroku and Shippo. "Hi guys, what's going on?" "Kagome you're awake!" Shippo bounced into Kagome's arms. Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist again and leant his head on her shoulder. "I missed you lover." And with that Kagome's face was a tomato, Miroku raised and eyebrow at the pair and Shippo was puzzled. "So I thought there was something different about the two of you." Miroku had a seedy grin across his face Kagome didn't like at all. Just in time Sango walked in and, surprising everyone and probably herself included, gave Miroku a very passionate and sugestive kiss and walked out again. Not so surprisingly Miroku followed. The three left in the room exchanged confused looks and all cracked up. "What in the world was Sango thinking?" Shippo finally took a breath, shook his head and then stood and exited the little hut. Kouga had a wicked gleam in his eyes, "We're alone now Kagome." "What's your point? InuYasha will be on us in two seconds if we even thought about doing anything. Stupid InuYasha." Kouga smiled at the last comment and thought to himself, Ha Kagome is starting to sound like me, she doesn't like that stupid mutt InuYasha anymore. He kissed her on the cheek and rolled over, falling asleep again. It wasn't till then did Kagome notice the large gashes across his chest and left him to sleep off his injuries. Walking out into the sunshine Kagome heard InuYasha calling to her from the fields, "Kagome!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sesshomaru had finally reached the forest of InuYasha and decided to rest and wait for the next day just in case he had out run his quarry. There he sat and waited, his rage building and seething as hours past and his full strength returned. "Watch yourself little brother, all I want is the woman and the wolf demon's head." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha trademarked characters.**

**Blood Lust, Desperation and Destruction A tale of Kouga vs Sesshomaru **

**Chapter 11**

InuYasha ran up to Kagome and embraced her. "I'm glad to see you're awake now." And then the pleasantness ran out. "Why did you go off with Kouga? I knew I should have come with you! That mangy wolf couldn't protect a rock if he tried!..." The ranting went on for sometime, Kagome just walked away.

Kaede looked up from her herbal patch as the young woman approached. "I see ye have risen. Am I wrong to assume ye and Kouga are matched?" Kagome smiled and blushed slightly. The elderly woman smiled and nodded. "Better he than that ungrateful dog InuYasha."

They both turned to look at a near by hut as the sounds of Sango and Miroku giggling reached their ears. Kagome grinned "I'm glad that Sango and Miroku are having fun." Kaede smiled "As am I."

Sesshomaru burst through the trees and landed on one of the huts on the outskirts of the village. He began to bound towards Kagome and Kaede. The women turned horrified to see this giant dog running toward them.

InuYasha decided to be useful at that point and attacked his brother. Sesshomaru stopped and transformed back into to his human form. "Stand aside little brother. The girl is mine and the wolf will die by my blade."

InuYasha smirked "Kagome isn't going anywhere and I want to kill that mangy wolf myself for losing her to you."

So they fought….. An fought some more… And yet more fighting…..

At some stage Sesshomaru transformed again and snapped InuYahsa up in his jaws, silencing the half demon for good.

As his lifeless body hit the ground Kagome screamed and Kouga emerged from the hut in his armour.

Sango and Miroku had also emerged and saw their comrade's dead body on the ground. Kouga stepped up and drew his sword, Kagome pleaded for him not to fight, he was injured.

Kouga ran at Sesshomaru and in one movement had sliced his head off. His body transormed back into its human size and everyone stood their shocked.

Kouga walked over and held Kagome in his arms until she stopped trembling. "Will you come and live with me in my den now Kagome? I will go back in 5 days, after we send the mutt off."

Tears filled her blue eyes. "I can't believe he's dead…."

On the fifth day after they sent InuYasha's body down the river, Kagome and Kouga left for the den. She often came back to visit her friends and go home to her regular time, but now Kagome is one of the wolves.

Author's Note –

Ok so that was a crap ending :P but I figured better to finish it than leave it for so damn long. I mean 3 years since my last update. Lol sorry peoples O.o

Otherwise I hope you enjoyed this. MWAH!


End file.
